Weather Warriors Island
This island is called Weather Warriors Island. In this island, creatures created from precipitation ( rain, snow, thunder, tornanadoes, ect. ) that took over a weather station. Plot You first enter the island next to the weather station which looks abandoned. You have to o around and look for a sewer drain, and climb through it. You will land in a tunnel, follow it until you reach a big door. On the way, you will get a crowbar '''and the '''security card. Here comes a difficult minigame! You have to try to open the door using codes written on the walls. Anyway, get past the door and enter the boiler rooms, where you will meet a guy and some workers. The guy will tell you what happened to the island and will give you a map of the building. After he talks to you, you will see an underground storage room door. Click on it and go inside. Boss Battle 1: Tornado: '''defeat the tornado warrior by throwing objects from around the room at him. He will throw you into walls and for a second knock you out. He will eventually be wound up with to much stuff and collapse. He will drop the '''Tornado Key on the floor. A bunch of people will come out of the boiler room and congratulate you. One lady will give you a passcode to the system. Go on to the data room, and ener the passcode to the system to the YELLOW computer. Here comes another minigame. You have to answer some weather trivia questions, and the computer will try to shut down itself. Once this happens, the next boss battle will begin. Boss Battle 2: Rain: '''defeat the rain warrior by turning levers around the room to flood the water out. The rain warrior will try to short out the computers with water and electrocute you, but don't let it! After you turn 6 levers, he will flow into a big tank and leave the Rain Key in the tank. Go to the hallway. Here comes another minigame. In this one, you will have to save people from the devilish lightning sprites. After this, go to the temperature room and use the '''crowbar to get throught the different weather climates. Boss Battle 3: Snow: '''the snow warrior will come out of nowhere and start throwing icicles at you. Duck at each one and after 4 trys, he will start throwing snowballs. Duck them 6 times and he will then try to freeze you. Go to the warmer parts of the room ( they have palm tree neon lights and thermometers filled to the top) and stay there until his rath ends. He will atempt to freeze you 4 times. In the warm section, there are controls to lower the temp. in the warrior's part of the room. Set the controls to Super Hot and he will melt away. Grab the '''Snow Key and make your way upstairs. You have to go through a big door and unlock it using the security card. The next minigame will have weather men robots, which will shoot lasers at you. Just dodge them and move on to the final boss battle. Click on the roof door and go to the rooftop. '''Boss Battle 4: Lightning: '''the lightning warrior will come at you immediatley. He will say some stuff...blah, blah, blah.. The statues on the roof are of golden eagles which are very reflective.......... hint hint! ( WE WON'T TELL YOU THE REST.. FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF!) Category:Fanon Islands Category:Mature Islands